


壬世（中）

by kqbsdq



Category: BEJ48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq
Summary: 古代abo原设，不喜勿入有cp洁癖慎入大尺度，不喜勿入设定乾元=alpha中庸=beta坤泽=omega信引=信息素止情散=抑制剂架空背景
Relationships: 璇慧/璇轲/奶璇/源琪
Kudos: 4





	壬世（中）

胡晓慧的身子是要好好养着的，日益精壮起来的龙根可不这么想。刚脱下里衣要去洗澡的胡晓慧有些奇怪地看着面颊绯红的段艺璇。

"晓慧...一起吧..."

段艺璇的呼吸明显急促了起来，胡晓慧这时才发现了段艺璇下身的异样。

"段艺璇..."

极力抑制着自己的冲动，段艺璇还是不可避免的失态了。壮硕的阳根就那样暴露在了胡晓慧眼前。胡晓慧惊恐的想起了那个晚上，空气中也散发着浓烈的酒香。她闻到了段艺璇信引的味道，一种不知名的酒。

在浴池边上压住了胡晓慧，胡晓慧挣扎的很厉害，找不准穴口，段艺璇一顿乱蹭。

"不要..."

一直到听见胡晓慧的哭声，半插进穴中的肉棒才退了下来。

段艺璇连抽了自己好几巴掌，下面的躁动随着治疗的推进越来越猛烈了，到她也要控制不住的地步了。

"晓慧...我..."

看到段艺璇这样，胡晓慧也很愧疚。出人意料的，胡晓慧的手指攀上了段艺璇挺拔的龙根。

"原来它这么大的啊。"

暴起的青筋不规则分布在褶皱的表皮上，娇嫩的肉棒上面还沾着刚才从自己内里带出来的液体。从来都没有用过的阳具异常的稚嫩。胡晓慧的手指快速攒动起来。

"先生说了这一个月下面都不能动的，怕影响以后生育。"

"...嗯...哈..."

说完，胡晓慧的嘴巴就一口包住了段艺璇的龙头，小舌灵巧地挑逗着溢出汁液的顶端。

"晓慧...嗯..."

段艺璇抱紧了胡晓慧的后脑。包着硕大的阳具，嘴巴里的律液流了出来。初次的乾元很敏感没多久就喷了她一喉咙。

在胡晓慧还没痊愈之前，找个小妾还是很有必要的。段艺璇自己也被吓坏了，这说不准下次她会做出更严重的事情。

段艺璇被刘姝贤拉到了奴隶市场。这里买卖的奴隶大多是一些战俘，段艺璇默许了这种交易的存在，但如果把寻常人家抓来买卖，她就要管一下了。

"刘姝贤，你叫我来这里没错是来给我找小妾的吧？"

一上午段艺璇就抓到不少桩恶性的交易，最近这风气不对啊。

"殿下别急，我掐指一算，王爷你要找的有缘人此刻就在前面的小巷子里。"

刘姝贤故作玄虚，要不是为了治理这些乱象段艺璇才不会把时间耗在这上面。

"救命啊！"

段艺璇刚走过去就听到了声嘶力竭的呼救声，一个衣衫破败，露出大片雪白肌肤的女人被一群五大三粗的大男人拉扯着。那个女子身形瘦弱，看上去楚楚可怜，泛着泪光的眼眸朝自己这里看了一眼。这样的情形任哪个乾元看了都于心不忍。

"住手。"

段艺璇一袭玄衫，如瀑般的头发披散着。不像平时看到的穿着华服或者盔甲，看上去庄重威严而不敢接近。此时的段艺璇看着莫名的有些柔情。

"你谁啊你？我们做生意，难不成你要买她啊？"

"多少钱。"

虚弱的坤泽一个踉跄就倒在了乾元怀里，动情的坤泽含情脉脉地看着她的玉面郎君。不远处的刘姝贤可不认为她成就了一段风流佳话。

"谢谢。"

她已经饿了好几天了，为了完成第一次的悬赏令，她可是吃了不少苦头。

"恩人，小女子无以为报，不如..."

段艺璇皱了皱眉，怀里这个女人的手段也太差了吧，平地也能摔那么大动作。

"我可不是什么好人，我买你就是给我做妾的。"

女子脸上的表情有些僵硬，怎么不按套路来啊...段艺璇不怀好意地笑着。

"今晚就侍寝吧。"

段艺璇挑起女子的下巴，明眸皓齿，秀色可餐，算不上什么国色天香，却是个让人想要藏在家里的美人。

"你叫什么？"

"宁轲。"

这全然不在原本的运筹安排内，宁轲的脸红到了耳朵根。段艺璇不是出了名的专情吗？怎么今天...

"把衣服穿上。"

段艺璇把外衣披在了自己身上，宁轲才发现自己身上的衣服被扯破了。乾元突然的关怀让小坤泽受宠若惊。师傅口中的乾元又丑又坏，可眼前这个好像不丑也不坏。不对不对，她不是还要娶你当老婆，不也是个花心大萝卜，宁轲仔细一想。

烛影摇曳，宁轲穿着大红嫁衣，坐在圆桌前。手中拿着一包药粉往段艺璇要喝的那杯交杯酒里倒。枕头下还藏着一把匕首，万事俱备，就等着段艺璇来了。那个道士还真有点手段，虽然和她们先前商量好的有所出入，宁轲只是想假借报救命之恩为由进入段府，只要进了府内，刺杀行动就会顺畅了不少。她这下是进了府，而且直接就到了段艺璇身边。

糊里糊涂的小刺客为了在一向不看好她的师傅面前证明自己，擅自领了这张悬赏令从王都来到了涿郡。小刺客心思单纯，尚不知人心的险恶。

在涿郡燕王爷府观望的时候抓到了一个鬼鬼祟祟的道士，把匕首挨人脖子上逼问出了来意。没想到这个道士也是和她一个行当的，于是宁轲就威胁道士和她合作了，她也不贪心，赏金五五分。

"段郎。"

红盖头被掀下，火红的烛光在窗纸上印出一对璧人。艳丽的妆容上在一个不谙世事的女人脸上，姽婳俏丽，看起来有那么些不相称，却又那么的想要让她变得更相称。

宁轲的小嘴真甜，鲜润的红唇饱满勾人。段艺璇逐渐躁动了起来。

段艺璇直勾勾的目光让宁轲有些害怕了，房里只有她们两个人了。从小就被特殊保护起来的宁轲被禁止与外面的人接触，分化成坤泽后更是明令禁止有乾元靠近她。

"...喝...酒"

宁轲稍显慌张地拿起酒杯只要她喝下去就没事了，段艺璇的那杯她下了剧毒的。

"宁轲。"

在宁轲慌乱的心跳声中，段艺璇举起了酒杯，行起了交杯之礼，宁轲的内心在欢呼雀跃着。段艺璇的眼神一直死死盯着宁轲丰润的双唇，在酒杯壁碰到了段艺璇的嘴唇的时候，羞怯的宁轲心中却又闪过一丝的犹豫。

"我要喝你嘴里的。"

段艺璇手中地酒杯落下，杯中的液体撒了一地。宁轲只含了一小口酒，喝得不尽兴，便接过她僵滞的手上握着的酒杯。杯中的酒被一饮而尽，段艺璇再次堵住了宁轲的红唇，掐着她的下巴强迫她吞了下去。

"这是好东西，不要浪费。"

呆愣的宁轲想反应过来的时候只觉头脑一片发热。抗拒地把段艺璇一推，宁轲发现自己使不出什么力气了。匕首...她留有的后招...

"小娘子竟然这么着急，不要夫君了自己跑床上去了。"

段艺璇身上的衣物一件件落下。宁轲腿脚一软跌了一跤撞到了床边。

"你走..."

宁轲颤抖的双手勉强握着刀把，指向了围过来搂着自己的段艺璇。

"小刺客，你的那些小把戏留着过家家吧。"

宁轲手中的匕首被一点一点抽离，她惊恐地看向这个对自己了如指掌的乾元。怎么会这样...

"走开..."

宁轲的眼泪无声划过面颊，她被段艺璇抱到了床上。奇怪的坚挺抵住了自己的下腹，宁轲此刻还不知这是何物。

"本王为什么要走，你要记着你如今只不过是一个泄欲用的小妾。"

段艺璇在宁轲柔嫩的耳垂撕磨着，坤泽浑身都害怕得颤栗起来。这一夜，段艺璇残忍地教会了她成长。

丑陋粗大的阳根猛然出现在宁轲的眼前，她的眼泪连串掉下。又丑又坏的乾元，师傅一点也没有骗她。

屋内的红烛被前来听床的婢女们吹灭。临时被拉过来的婢女冯思佳打了个大大的哈欠，她今晚的养颜觉没了。任蔓琳闹肚子，听床这活就叫她替上了。艹，老娘困死了。本以为还能看一看猛女，这王爷的家伙挺大的，没想到刚看一眼就被段艺璇瞪回去了。不看就不看，那么凶干嘛，冯思佳被瞪得心里直发毛。

天亮了，段艺璇拂一拂衣袖遣散了听了一夜床的婢女们，唯独留下了冯思佳。

"不守规矩。"

捏住了冯思佳下巴，段艺璇凑近了她的小脸蛋。冯思佳顶着两个大黑眼圈，昏昏欲睡的她被吓得一个激灵。

"...王...爷..."

冯思佳支支吾吾才蹦出了两字，难怪她看那些小丫鬟一进去就背过身，还拉了一下自己。任蔓琳什么都没跟她说啊...听床就是字面意思上的听床，因为王爷尤其叮嘱过她不喜欢被看，任蔓琳也以为小怂包冯思佳也不敢看的吧，谁知道这个中庸竟在这个时候有了色胆。

"再让本王看到你一次，下次你来侍寝。"

眉清目秀的小婢女不知所措的模样着实有些可爱，被冒犯到的段艺璇气也就消了。看她连滚带爬逃走的样子也挺有趣的。

瞧了一眼在角落里失魂落魄的女人，目光呆滞，没有了半分的灵气。拾起床上的锦帕，醒目的鲜红落在了上面，段艺璇小心把这女人的童贞给收到了一个小盒子里。在大幽国，初夜过后就要留下帕子，好生藏着，到死的时候再葬在一起。这个女人的青春就要耽误在她身上了，也算她倒霉。

"不睡一会儿吗？还是想先让我伺候你沐浴。"

段艺璇把小盒子放在了枕边。抬手摘下宁轲发上凌乱的钗子，常春藤般的长发被放下，用手稍稍打理了下，看上去没那么狼狈了点。段艺璇还是很怜惜这个小姑娘的，尽管她可能会恨自己一辈子。宁轲沉默地看着段艺璇，她想不明白为什么那个道士要骗她，为什么段艺璇还会对她那么好，为什么她被欺负了也没有想杀了这个乾元的意思。

师傅说过她成不了什么事的，在玄机门里身手不算太差的宁轲才不信。那个道士也给她算了一卦。

"此行你会吃很多苦，多遭劫难，还望小女速速返回吧。"

小道士劝诫着小刺客，她们都是初入人世，只不过她看得到这个姑娘以后过得会有多么辛苦。

"这就是你的造化了。"

刘姝贤途经午后的庭院，宁轲正心事重重地逗弄着花草。

"为什么？"

宁轲的眼神恢复到了那日之前的清澈。段艺璇一连几晚都在她那边过夜了，宁轲面无表情地被推倒，段艺璇的动作也轻柔了起来也不知是不是为了取悦自己。鱼水之欢固然令人沉醉，但宁轲更想让段艺璇多陪陪自己，她更不知其缘由了。

"痴女只是为寻常俗事所恼，这人间俗事无非就那几种，这情情爱爱首当其冲。"

刘姝贤是骗了这小女，假意与她联合，她看中的只是此女背后的身世。

"说什么呢？刘姝贤，本王的女眷岂是你能染指的。"

刘姝贤也把段艺璇耍了一通，她怎么可能整天算来算去的，她还想多活几年的。段艺璇也发现了此事的蹊跷，前天刘姝贤就被骂了一顿。

"是啊，还请先生自重。"

头上还插着几朵小野花的宁轲脑瓜子一转赶紧跑到段艺璇身后去了。

"诶你..."

没想到刘姝贤竟然会被宁轲摆了一道，现在的宁轲一定是个白切黑。宁轲从段艺璇身后探出头来，看戏般观望着吃瘪的刘姝贤。

"刘姝贤，给本王去书房等着。"

揉了揉宁轲探出来的小脑袋，黄色的小野花给美人添上了些清新淡雅。段艺璇轻轻拍落下她素色长衫上沾惹的杂草，见懵懵懂懂的美人还有些不明白自己对她的疼爱，于是也忍不住在大庭广众下在她额上落下一吻。

胡晓慧倚靠在走廊过道的柱子上，和也发现了自己的宁轲对视了一眼。

"厨房做了点心，等会儿就送到了，玩累了就去凉亭那边坐坐吧。"

"嗯..."

宁轲扯着段艺璇的袖子。段艺璇十分无奈地安抚着这个小美人。

"今天晚上再去找你。"

最后还是宠溺地答应下了她夜夜笙歌的要求，段艺璇都要以为宁轲是要搞坏她的身子，好报复自己。结果这个迷迷糊糊的小刺客因为太舒服了好几次中途就睡过去了。

"小刺客，你不是来刺杀我的吗？别睡了，快起来，把我弄个精尽人亡也行啊。"

段艺璇还留在宁轲体内的东西拱了拱她。

"嗯...好舒服...别吵我..."

刘先生前些日子突然浑身是血的回来了，段艺璇问其所遇何事，先生闭口不答。北边的蛮族来犯，幽国的边疆战事到了一触即发的时候。中原各国间关系最近也有点紧张。段艺璇接到了军令，择期三日内就要带兵前往边疆。今天是第一日，刘姝贤却叫自己熬满三日掐着点去。

"先生不怕我这么拖下去被朝廷扣上个失职的罪名吗？"

"我们不用急，急的是朝野中那些对殿下有所忌惮的大臣们。"

段艺璇近日频频被人穿小鞋，军饷遭到克扣，手下军队也被太守以修缮城池为名掉走了些，一时半会儿还回不来。

"早点揪出来也给太女殿下少个祸患。"

圣上过完生辰后，这喜是没冲成了，身体每况愈下，眼看着就要撒手人寰了。段艺璇这一去回来就要变天了。

"说来不知那小妾何时回门啊？"

"你关心这个做甚？莫非你和她真有私情。"

谈及此段艺璇也想起来她还没问过宁轲娘家是哪的，把人娶走了总得报备一声。

"殿下说笑了，鄙人怎敢，只是想提醒一声，回门如今再去是赶不上了，下月十五元上节，是个团圆的好日子，殿下也不要老关着她了。"

"先生真的很关心本王的小妾呀，这日子也给挑好了。"

段艺璇也不看手中的书了，目光来到了刘姝贤苍白的脸上。前些日子受了那么重的伤，这就没事了，先生果然是神仙下凡。刘姝贤的表情很难有波动，段艺璇最是不喜她这样。

"殿下息怒，小人不敢。"

"你还有什么不敢的？"

段艺璇一步一步走到了刘姝贤身前，边走边把裤腰带松开了。这个时候刘姝贤也知道要发生什么了，她最害怕的事情发生了。

"刘姝贤，你今日要是出了这个门，你就给我滚出王府。"

刘姝贤想逃也逃不掉了。段艺璇爱的永远只有胡晓慧，即使刚才看到她和宁轲有多亲昵，她也清楚段艺璇只是怜惜她，何况是自己。段艺璇对她并无真意，只是想逗弄一下。横遭此劫，刘姝贤也只能应下了。

"刘姝贤，你喜欢我而不自知。"

段艺璇用着刘姝贤一点一点看着抬起来的阳具塞满了她的后庭。她是动了不该有的心思。

"殿下...嗯...不要..."

雄壮的阳具挤开了从未被开拓过的内里。

"本王你也敢觊觎，给你个教训。"

好紧，段艺璇愉快地抽插起来，用力的指节抓红了她的双臀。

淫糜的交合之声回荡在刘姝贤耳边，她也放下了自己的矜持，放荡淫叫着。也就只有这时候她才能不再受这情情爱爱的煎熬之苦。踏入了这外面的俗世，谁也不能免俗。

"先生，你可算到你会有今日之事。"

刘姝贤的身子还是有些虚弱，白色液体混乱地洒落在她暴露的肌肤上。

"未曾。"

刘姝贤算不了自己的。她当初下山的时候，卜算着段艺璇的命运，在很远的将来她没有看到自己的身影，调近些也只是模糊的一片。

"身子没有大碍吧。"

"不要紧的，殿下舒服了就好。"

段艺璇摸到刘姝贤的心头有一块很淡的疤。胡晓慧小产后，刘姝贤就不见了一阵子。

乌鸦山有一个深不见底的洞穴，这座山峰在涿郡最边上，靠着海。一个赤条条的女乾元在横错分支的洞穴内里找到了预言中的那个溶洞。用手上拎着的一桶乌鸦血画起了法阵。只有这一次机会，失败了，刘姝贤就死在这了。

把胡晓慧身上掉下来的那块肉放在阵法中间，刘姝贤把尖锐的匕首刺进了自己的心口。蘸着她的心头血，刘姝贤在阵法中间写下了一人的生辰八字。

被抛弃的生灵有其生父生母两边的血亲，还未出生便被遗弃，是为不祥之物。她施这秘术可以让该子降临在双方家族此刻正有孕在身之人的肚子里，届时这个胎儿会吃掉原先的那个胎儿。但要想精确到某一人就难了。

刘姝贤不知道这一次又要折多少寿，怪不得再远些段艺璇的将来里没有她，她早死了吧。阵法中间的那块小肉渐渐地与它下面的石坑融为一体，那块地方的颜色越来越深了，但慢慢地又回到了原本的颜色。刘姝贤活下来了，拖着她仅存的半条命回来了。相信在不久后顺着这个海岸线延伸到的那个地方会掀起一场不小的风波。

"太子殿下你就吃点吧。"

"滚开！我不吃！"

费沁源不耐烦地把她的侧妃潘瑛琪一把推开。她今天在朝堂上受得气够多了，一回东宫就大发脾气。

"啊！"

潘瑛琪手上还冒着热气的莲子羹洒在了她脚上。娇嫩的皮肤哪经的这么一烫。

"你烦不烦啊你。"

嘴上这么说着，费沁源还是赶紧帮潘瑛琪把脚上的鞋袜脱了下来，用袖子擦干净她发红的脚背。

"殿下，你衣服脏了，你把它脱下来我这就去洗。"

"不用，这种事不用你做，你赶紧找太医要点膏药涂一涂吧。"

太子殿下心里还是有她的，潘瑛琪可以高兴好几个月了。这傻丫头只要能看见她的太子殿下对她笑一笑，就能给她做牛做马一整年也不喊累的，她的一品尚书父亲看了也只恼她的痴傻。

潘瑛琪死也要嫁给这个成天花天酒地、无所事事的太子爷，连脸面都可以不要了，直接跪在了皇上办公的太和殿前一夜，皇上被她的诚心打动就下令赐婚。

潘瑛琪的父亲脑瓜子想破了也想不到自家女儿只是为了人家太子随口夸了她一句"可爱"，她的魂就被勾没了。

"怎么了？发那么大脾气。"

太子妃孙珍妮从容优雅地从身后东宫的一片狼藉里走出，潘瑛琪一见到她眼睛里都快要冒出星星了。孙珍妮很漂亮，是个公认的大家闺秀。潘瑛琪最羡慕的就是她了，但是她怎么也学不来的。孙珍妮是费沁源最宠爱的妃子被翻了最多的牌子，不像她，从大婚那夜之后，费沁源就再也没碰过自己了。

潘瑛琪也知道是自己太过愚笨，那一夜惹得太子殿下悻悻离去。但是她一直都有在看那些让人脸红耳赤的书籍。

"太傅说我不思进取，这一说就有好几个大臣跳出来要弹劾我，我最近都有在努力，你说我要不就别做这个太子了就要那个太傅来吧。"

费沁源资质不是特别好，只因她是嫡长子就坐了这位子。

"他们怎么说是他们的，只要父皇还认可你这个太子，这个位子就只能是你的。"

"可是父皇也骂了我一顿，你说我们是不是要搬出这里了？"

温柔的太子妃很会安慰暴躁的太子殿下，潘瑛琪在一旁艳羡地看着。

宁轲托着腮，咬了一口手上的糕点，细细咀嚼，糕点甜而不腻，好吃。白色的细屑粘在了嘴边。

"妹妹，你嘴上有东西。"

"嗯？是晓慧姐姐吗？"

宁轲擦了擦嘴边，抬起的眼眸映入胡晓慧向她走来的身影，风姿绰约。胡晓慧坐在了自己对面。

"妹妹，你认得我？"

"我猜的，只是听说过姐姐的美貌，在这王府中最漂亮的女眷想必就是晓慧姐姐了。"

"小嘴真甜，奖你一块马蹄糕。"

胡晓慧要说不吃醋肯定是假的，要是宁轲说一点也不嫉妒也是假的。这样的两人坐在一起却意外的和谐。路过的冯思佳看到这两人凑到一起了，惊的手上扫落叶的扫帚都掉了。

"妹妹你可知段艺璇和刘先生进去了那么久是在做什么？"

听到声响，胡晓慧和宁轲同时望向了仓惶捡起扫帚的冯思佳。

"不知道。"

"妹妹也很想知道的吧？"

宁轲黑漆的瞳仁中仿佛滑过一丝亮光，胡晓慧在嗅到段艺璇偷腥这事上比她灵敏了很多。但她没有胡晓慧那般在意。

"丫头听着，给本宫去书房找本书看看。"

是叫我吗？冯思佳看了看四周也没别人了，既然是王妃的命令她腿脚肯定要利索点了。


End file.
